


Therapy

by pagan



Series: Resuscitating the Muse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan/pseuds/pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: mandalas<br/>100-word drabble</p></blockquote>





	Therapy

Hermione ran her fingertips along the smooth, hard surface, and tried to suppress the shiver of anticipation running up her spine. 

Her companion chuckled. "Eager, Granger?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. 

She blushed. "I don't hear you complaining about it, Zabini. In fact, I'd like to remind you that you introduced me to it."

Blaise grinned. "It's called colouring therapy, Granger. Nothing worth blushing over. Not like we're coloring in pictures from the Kama Sutra." He picked up the box of colour pencils Hermione was admiring and the coloring book beside it. "Mandalas are as exciting as it gets."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mandalas  
> 100-word drabble


End file.
